1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to suspension systems. More specifically, one aspect of the present invention relates to computer controlled suspension systems for a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Various forms of suspension systems have been developed for vehicles in general and bicycles in particular. Bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies and systems to absorb the shock that would have been transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road. These suspension assemblies range from very simple to very complex.
These suspension assemblies and systems, however, have been unable to suppress adequately the bucking action that often occurs when a rider traverses a bump or dip. This bucking effect is more pronounced at higher speeds, often resulting in the rider losing control and/or being thrown from the bicycle. The reason for this problem is that there has not been an efficient way to vary the rigidity of the suspension system while the bicycle is in motion.
Examples of some prior art bicycles utilizing rear suspension assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,401 to Bradbury; 5,470,090 to Stewart et al.; 5,509,677 to Bradbury; 5,586,780 to Klein et al.; 5,597,169 to Bradbury; 5,921,572 to Bard et al.; 5,924,714 to Farris et al.; 6,050,583 to Bohn; 6,095,541 to Turner et al.
Vehicle suspension assemblies and systems often react to the weight of the operator by being compressed. In other words, the center of gravity is lowered when the operator mounts or enters the vehicle. Similarly, the center of gravity is raised when operator dismounts or exits the vehicle. Such variations in height can make mounting and dismounting or entering and exiting difficult.
In view of the above, there exists a need for bicycle suspension systems which overcome the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a computer controlled suspension system for a vehicle, preferably a bicycle, which can effectively absorb shock and provide stability on rough surfaces regardless of the speed of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer controlled suspension system for a vehicle, preferably a bicycle that can effectively absorb shock and provide stability on rough inclined surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an active controlled suspension for a vehicle, preferably a bicycle, which can adapt to various road conditions, e.g., smooth, rough, incline, declines, etc., without compromising handling or efficiency.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a suspension system for a vehicle, preferably a bicycle, which has a variable damper to allow the vehicle to adapt better to different terrains and slopes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dampening mechanism for a vehicle, preferably a bicycle, that includes a coil spring and elastomer that will produce a higher spring constant.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a suspension system that allows the vehicle, preferably a bicycle, to maintain a fixed height regardless of the weight or force borne by the vehicle at rest.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a bicycle suspension system is provided that comprises a control unit, a front suspension, a rear suspension, a front wheel terrain sensor, and a rear controller. The control unit is coupled to the bicycle frame. The front suspension is configured to be coupled between the bicycle frame and the front wheel such that the front wheel is movable relative to the bicycle frame in response to a shock applied to the front wheel. The rear suspension is configured to be coupled between the bicycle frame and the rear wheel such that the rear wheel is movable relative to the frame in response to a shock applied the rear wheel. The rear suspension is selectively adjustable by the control unit to change stiffness of the rear suspension. The front wheel terrain sensor is operatively coupled to the control unit to input a first signal that is indicative of an amount of compression or expansion of the front suspension. The rear controller is operatively connected to the rear suspension and the control unit so that the control unit adjusts stiffness of the rear suspension in response to the amount of compression or expansion of the front suspension.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a bicycle is equipped with a front suspension and rear suspension. The vehicle has at least one front and at least one rear tire. The dampening factor, i.e. the rigidity, of the rear suspension is controlled by the front suspension. When encountering a protrusion or depression the front suspension is compressed or expanded accordingly. The amount of compression or expansion can then be related to the rear suspension via a computer or through a manual apparatus. The computer or manual apparatus adjusts the rigidity of the rear suspension upward or downward as needed. The adjustment happens at a time determined by the speed of the vehicle, weight distribution, the size of the protrusion or depression, the force at which the vehicle impacted the protrusion or depression, and the distance between the front and rear suspensions and tires. If, however, no protrusions or depressions are encountered the front and rear suspensions remain essentially fixed, providing superior handling for the operator.
The dampening factor is preferably adjusted by a computer or manually according to the riding conditions. For example, if an operator is pedaling a bicycle uphill, the slope, weight distribution, and crank torque contribute to placing more pressure on the rear tire. Similarly, if an operator is pedaling downhill, the above mentioned factors contribute to placing more pressure on the front tire. If the suspension is soft then a loss of control can result. The suspension system of the present invention would automatically stiffen when the grade of the hill exceeds 5%. Furthermore, when braking suddenly, force and weight distributions sometimes tend to shift forward due to momentum. The dampening mechanism of the present invention would adjust for sudden braking by stiffening suspension system, thus giving the operator greater control. Similarly, when the operator is accelerating, the weight distribution tends to shift rearward. A soft suspension would not be ideal in these situations because the rear wheel would tend to drop, making the efforts of the operator less efficient. The dampening mechanism of the present invention would compensate for this by stiffening the suspension system when the chain tension exceeds 50 kgs. While riding at slow speeds a soft suspension system is not preferred. The suspension system of the present invention would stiffen at speeds under 8 km/h.
Some of the above mentioned aspects of the present invention can be attained by a bicycle suspension system that comprises a control unit, a suspension, a bicycle driving sensor and a controller. The suspension is configured to be coupled between first and second parts of a bicycle that are movable relative to each other in response to a shock applied to the bicycle. The suspension is selectively adjustable by the control unit to change stiffness of the suspension. The bicycle driving sensor operatively coupled to the control unit to input a first signal that is indicative of bicycle driving force. The controller is operatively connected to the suspension and the control unit so that the control unit adjusts stiffness of the suspension in response to the bicycle driving force.
Some of the above mentioned aspects of the present invention can be attained by a bicycle suspension system that comprises a control unit, a suspension, a bicycle driving sensor, a controller and a velocity sensor. The suspension is configured to be coupled between first and second parts of a bicycle that are movable relative to each other in response to a shock applied to the bicycle. The suspension is selectively adjustable by the control unit to change stiffness of the suspension. The bicycle driving sensor operatively coupled to the control unit to input a first signal that is indicative of bicycle driving force. The controller is operatively connected to the suspension and the control unit so that the control unit adjusts stiffness of the suspension in response to the bicycle driving force. The velocity sensor is operatively coupled to the control unit to input a second signal that is indicative of forward velocity.
Bicycles with multiple sprockets for changing gears can perform better with suspension systems that have variable firmness. A typical multi-sprocket bicycle has two front sprockets one larger than the other and several rear sprockets of varying diameters. To maximize pedaling efficiency, the suspension system of the present invention would stiffen when the smaller front sprocket is used. The suspension system of the present invention would also stiffen when the larger front sprocket is used and either of the two largest rear sprockets are also used.
This aspect of the present invention can be attained by a bicycle suspension system that comprises a control unit, a suspension, a first gear position sensor and a controller. The suspension is configured to be coupled between first and second parts of a bicycle that are movable relative to each other in response to a shock applied to the bicycle. The suspension is selectively adjustable by the control unit to change stiffness of the suspension. The first gear position sensor is operatively coupled to the control unit to input a first signal that is indicative of gear position. The controller is operatively connected to the suspension and the control unit so that the control unit adjusts stiffness of the rear suspension in response to the gear position.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a bicycle, is equipped with a front suspension and a rear suspension. The vehicle has at least one front and one rear tire. The dampening factor, i.e. the rigidity, of the rear suspension is controlled by the front suspension. When encountering a protrusion or depression on an incline or decline the front suspension is compressed or expanded accordingly. The amount of compression or expansion can then be related to the rear suspension via a computer. The computer adjusts the rigidity of the rear suspension upward or downward as needed. The adjustment happens at a time determined by the speed of the vehicle, the size of the protrusion or depression, the force at which the vehicle impacted the protrusion or depression, and the distance between the front and rear suspensions and tires. The adjustment of the rear suspension also depends upon weight distribution of the operator, slope of the incline or decline, crank torque, and gear combination.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a dampening mechanism includes a coil spring assembly. The coil spring assembly has a coil spring and an elastomer to produce a higher spring constant. The elastomer can be placed directly on the coil spring as a coating creating an elastomer coated coil spring. Depending on the cross-sectional shape of the elastomer coated coil spring, the wire diameter or thickness of the coil spring assembly would increase. The gap between the coils would decrease, accordingly. Therefore, the elastomer coated coil spring cannot be compressed as much as the same coil spring were it not coated. Thus, the elastomer coated coil spring has an increased spring constant.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a dampening mechanism includes a coil spring and an elastomer to produce a higher spring constant. The elastomer is placed between the gaps of the coils of the coil spring in any number of ways. The elastomer can be fashioned like a coil spring so that when compressed there would be no or very little space from the center to the outer periphery. The elastomer can be fashioned like a ladder with rings acting as the ladder rungs and sidepieces. Alternatively, the elastomer can be fashioned like a ladder with rings and only one sidepiece. The elastomer can be assembled with the coil spring so that the elastomer rings or coils fit between the coils of the coil spring. With the elastomer rings or coils fixed between the coil gaps of the coil spring, the coil spring cannot be compressed as much were the elastomer not present. Thus, the coil spring with an elastomer fixed between the coils of the coil spring has an increased spring constant.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a bicycle is provided suspension unit that comprises a cylinder, a piston and a dampening mechanism. The cylinder has a first mounting portion and a chamber with an opening and an abutment. The piston having a first end portion movably coupled in the chamber of the cylinder and a second mounting portion. The dampening mechanism is positioned within the chamber between the abutment and the piston, the dampening mechanism including a coil spring and a compressible material located between individual turns of the coil spring.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a bicycle has a suspension system that allows the vehicle to maintain a fixed height regardless of the weight or force borne by the vehicle at rest. By way of a computer or manually controlled fluid or mechanical lock, the vehicle maintains a fixed height. Usually when an operator mounts a bicycle with a conventional suspension system, the height of the bicycle decreases due to the compression of the suspension system caused by the weight of the operator. Often the operator must dismount or straddle the bicycle, e.g., at a stoplight, the conventional suspension system decompresses increasing the height of the bicycle. This can make mounting and dismounting difficult. The suspension system of the present invention has a damper mechanism that allows the height of the vehicle, preferably a bicycle, to remain fixed when mounting or dismounting. When an operator mounts the bike, the damper mechanism of the suspension system compensates for his or her weight. When the operator dismounts the fluid or mechanical lock, either manually or by a computer, locks the damper mechanism in place so that it will not decompress and elevate the height of the vehicle. The constant height allows for easier and more efficient mounting and dismounting.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, a bicycle is provided suspension system that comprises a control unit, a rear suspension and a locking mechanism. The rear suspension has a cylinder with a first mounting portion and a chamber with an opening and an abutment, and a piston with a first end portion movably coupled in the chamber of the cylinder and a second mounting portion. The locking mechanism is operatively coupled to the rear suspension to selectively lock the piston and the cylinder in a compressed condition when mounted on a bicycle, the locking mechanism being moved between an unlocked position and a locked position by the control unit.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.